


Devil's Dance

by meependa (Hawkbringer)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, Hacking, My Scraps, Near Future, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkbringer/pseuds/meependa
Summary: I apparently had just discovered the political map of Japan, and named these two Japanese twins Kobe and Osaka. I apologize for my past self's un-PC lack of creativity. Carmen's hacking abilities in Spy Kids 2 were apparently fresh in my mind as I wrote this, as well.





	Devil's Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently had just discovered the political map of Japan, and named these two Japanese twins Kobe and Osaka. I apologize for my past self's un-PC lack of creativity. Carmen's hacking abilities in Spy Kids 2 were apparently fresh in my mind as I wrote this, as well.

"Here, let me try." 

Kobe stared at the invisible twin beside her, the very one with whom she had shared a bed since birth. Osaka was terrible at math, even worse at concentrating, but her eyes always sparked with life, more life than Kobe would ever live. 

Bewildered, Kobe relented, and handed over the wireless keyboard. "Go ahead. I doubt you'll find anything..." That was an outright lie and they both knew it. 

Osaka took the black plastic casing between pianists' fingers, twiddled it around, then unexpectedly plopped down on the floor, folding her long and lanky legs beneath her as she went down. 

Balancing the board on her skinny knees, Osaka typed up something faster than Kobe had ever seen fingers move, and the monitor blinked as if it couldn't believe the child either. Kobe blinked and studied the screen. She was inside the Pentagon's mainframe! Her jaw fell open and Osaka merely smiled. It seemed her talent was hacking, then.

***

Sometimes these darkened windows glowed with a hidden talent that had yet to show its face. Reluctant was how Osaka saw Kobe, day after day, taking no risks. If she didn't know better, she would think it was boring. Yet she did know better, and sometimes it was only Osaka, the invisible twin, who understood the pains Kobe had, pursuing singlemindedly her one aim in life. 

Hailed as the "Magic Twins" of the age, Osaka and Kobe had been "programmed" at birth to feel, react, and love a certain way. Kobe was the book-addict, and Osaka was the creation-addict. The warden and the prisoner, they were forced to live in harmony, which they didn't always relish. They always understood each other, though, and their anger always channeled itself far away from the other. The indisposable power at the twins' fingertips was enough to make the normys shudder. There were less and less of those these days, though...

**Author's Note:**

> Written on or before 7/23/2007. No idea what inspired my past self to use that title. Maybe the speed of Osaka's typing abilities? "It must be devilry!"? The twins might also be robots or genetically-engineered humans of some type. Clearly, I was in middle school, as evidenced by the use of the word 'normys'. *cringe*


End file.
